Secrets
by fashion -pixie Bella
Summary: There is a new boy in school and his name is Edward and everyone thinks he is drop-dead gorgeous but nobody knows his big secret. Will Bella and her friends beable to figure it out. REad to find out
1. The new boy

'Eughhh! Alice hurry up! It's 7.00, we are going to be late for school' I shouted. Alice always worries about what she looks like as she thinks all the boys in school think she looks prettier dressed up but Rosalie and I don't think so. Rosalie and I don't care what people think of us as we are just normal dressed people unlike Alice who comes into school looking like a model.

'HURRY UP ALICE!' Rosalie shouted as we were waiting for more than an hour on her.

'IT'S A QUARTER TO EIGHT, WE HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL OR WE WILL GET DETENTION OKAYY!' I screamed up to her.

I was really getting frustrated. So Rosalie and I just went on to school without her. I drove to school as I hate the way Rosalie drives.

When we got to school Alice was already there flirting with all the boys. Then she spotted us and came running over. She was with our other bff Rachel. Rachel came trailing Jasper with her. Rachel and Jasper were sort of like a couple. Alice has a boyfriend too. His name is Robert (what a weird, posh name). Rosalie is with a boy named Emmet. He's really funny; he is kind of like a big brother to me. Well what can I say they are all very lucky to have boyfriends because I don't even have one. They are always teasing me because I don't have a boyfriend. Me and my other bff Jessica don't have boyfriends so when Alice, Rosalie and Rachel are out me and Jessica have our fun wee girly nights at my house.

The bell rang and we all ran to class except for Alice who was flirting with the boys again. 'ALICE STOP FLIRTING AND GET TO CLASS' shouted Mr Joppenson. Mr Joppenson was our form tutor. He came into the classroom with a tall, handsome, bronze haired, brown-eyed boy following him. He was so beautiful and drop dead gorgeous. You all probably think I am mad in the head or something but if you were here you would think so too. There was an empty seat beside me so I was hoping he'll sit there. Mr Joppenson introduced him to the class. 'This is Mr Edward Cullen, he has moved here from Canada so I hope you'll make him feel comfortable and welcome'. Mike let out a huge burp and the whole class burst out in laughter. He is always making jokes and then Mr Joppenson started telling him off. 'Stop fooling about and I hope you will make friends with Mr Cullen'.

Edward came and sat beside me. I started to blush. He was so handsome.

'Bella would you show Edward around the school as he probably doesn't know were any of his classes are?'

'Bella' whispered Jessica and nudged me. I nearly fell off the chair.

'Sure' I sighed.

Then the bell rang. We all got up and scattered out of the classroom before Mr Joppenson held us back and start giving us lectures on the History of the school. How boring. So I grabbed my jacket and scurried out of the classroom with Edward following close behind. We met Rachel and Jasper out on the crowded corridor. Edward and Jasper seemed to know other how weird. So Rachel and I let them talk alone and went onto our next class.


	2. the hospital

In our next class Rachel and I sat next to each other. Edward and Jasper came to class rather late so they kinda got shouted at. Edward and Jasper sat near the back at the table were no one usually sits because of the horrid smell.

'It smells like tuna fish on rotten egg down there', whispered Rachel into my ear.

'I know, it's disgusting, how can a human being sit down there', I whispered back to Rachel.

She looked at me and nodded but I knew she was keeping something from me. I was just about to say something but when I was about to the bell rang. Rachel grabbed up all her books and sprinted for the door and out of sight from me before I could say something.

As I headed for the door I tripped over something and fell flat on my face and my books and pages flew everywhere. It looked like an explosion of paper as there was about a half a dozen pages flying about. I tried to get up but I couldn't. There seemed to be this awful pain in my leg. Then I started to feel dizzier and dizzier and soon collapsed. I seen this blurry figure standing in front of me yelling something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then the next thing I know I have completely passed out.

Then I woke up. 'Where am I', I whispered as I rubbed my head.

'You are in the school nurses hospital', spoke one of the doctors very quietly.

As I tried to get up his very pale white hand pushed me back onto the bed.

'Sorry but you will have to rest, you have broken your angle', He whispered into my ear.

'I have', I said sounding surprised which I didn't mean to sound.

The doctor nodded looking very serious. It looked really funny so I burst out laughing. Then I heard a voice on the other side giggling, I turned around and found Edward sitting there nearly in stitches.

'Hi Bella, are you feeling any better', Edward said.

'Yeah, I feeling much better, Wait a sec why are you here?' I said with a lot of sarcasm which it wasn't supposed to sound.

Edward laughed, 'I am Carlisle's son and I was the one who brought you here to get you checked out because you fainted'.

I turned to the other direction and saw Alice walking in followed by nearly the whole school. Well maybe I am over exaggerating but it was like the whole class.

Alice came running over and hugged me. I thought she was about to cry as she was clinging on to me like it was the end of the world.

'Are you ok Bella? We just heard about the accident,' Alice said getting all worked up about it.

'Yes I am fine, I just broke my angle', I tagged on.

'Oh look at the state of you, you really need a makeover Bella', Alice was saying over and over again.

'I'm fine, 100% fine', I said.

Then Rosalie and Rachel walked in. 'Thank God', I said into myself.

Alice backed away and let Rachel and Rosalie over to me. Rosalie gave me flowers and Rachel gave me my favourite chocolates 'after Eights'.

'After Eights', I shouted all over the room.

Then Dr Carlisle told everyone to go as the room was starting to get crowded. Everyone scattered out of the room before they got into trouble. Carlisle gave me a pair of walking sticks well not walking sticks, it was more like crutches. I was starting to think I was going mad in the head. So I sat up and put my hands into the too hole thingy's and stood up putting all my weight on the crutches. I started to walk, well not walk exactly but you know what I mean.

'I'm doing it', I thought to myself.

Then Carlisle let me get back to school but told me to rest my angle as much as possible.

So I went on into my last class of the day as I was in the Nurses hospital room most of the day. I was quite late for class as I wasn't used to walking with the crutches. I got to class and sat beside Alice this time. Then the bell rang and Alice, Rosalie and Rachel all had to help me to the car. I got in and started singing, 'I feel like a bubble'.

They all think I was going mad as well.

Then as we were about to drive off I saw Edward sprinting for us. I rolled down the window. He handed me something. Then he turned and walked away. I looked down into my hand, it was an envelope. It read 'To Bella Swan With Love'.

'I wonder what it is', I thought to myself as we drove back to our house.


End file.
